The Angel of Night
by Viviavatar
Summary: Sakiko Namida has an inner just like Sakura. A few years after she finds out, an Earthquake hits while she's watching Naruto with her annoying sister. When they wake up, they're in the Narutoverse. Will everything go well with two opposite girls? Semi SI OC (On hiatus until Jan 8th. I deleted it on Microsoft accidentallY!)
1. The Angel of Night

I'm Sakiko Namida. My name means blossoming flower if you want to know. I'm going to be 12 tomorrow, but I'm already in the 7th grade. I should probably give a small description of myself. I have short black hair with hazel eyes. I'm short, a few inches below 5 feet, but I think it's usual for Asians. I'm adopted. I don't look anything at all like my mom and dad. Mom has blonde hair and blue eyes while my dad has cream brown hair with grayish green eyes. My older sister is also adopted. Her name is Venice Vera and she actually looks like my Dad and Mom. She has strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes that seem to sparkle. If I didn't know her snotty attitude, I'd call her a princess.

Ever since I was a petite, I swear I could hear people talking about me, even when I'm in a room alone. The voice in my head scared me for a while, but when I was around 7, I could control the voice inside my head and even start talking with him or her. He or she said that "she" was a person in a different world, but somehow got into my mind. Sometimes I accidentally talk to her out loud, and my parents thought I was wacked in the head.

Venice is almost a year older than me, thought I was mentally ill whenever I started talking to myself and would spread rumors about me to all the 7th graders. She didn't mean to make me mad. She just loved gossip. Mom and dad send me to therapy every weekend. I always blame the voice when I get sent to therapy, but the voice says that when I'm entirely competent of the voice's true power, and that all the therapy sessions would be worth it.

My sister's a fairly pleasant person. She's a bit of a brat and egotistical, but she's normal. If you're wondering why my last name is Namida unlike my hers, and why my name is Japanese and her name is a place filled with water… I can't explain it. It's tradition for my family to change their last name. Mom and dad chose Namida to be my last name. I looked up what it meant online, and it said that it meant "tears" How thoughtful. Venice loves swimming, so her name should have something to do with liquid. I don't know why that Mom and dad chose "Vera" as her last name. Aloe Vera? Well, it's weird to me anyway.

After I could control the voice better, it gave me a power to be talented at something. I chose to be talented at art instead of boring stuff like Math and History. I joined an Art Club this year and I started reading manga because someone requested me to draw an anime character named Kiba Inuzuka. I gasped as I read this book called Naruto. There was a bubble gum haired child (With a stuck-up attitude) that had an inner! It might be a coincidence, but after reading 10 volumes, it looks like I have an anime characters' bloodline!

I show it to my sister, and she started reading the manga too. After only 3 weeks, she developed an anime crush on Sasuke, the stoic raven haired boy in the manga. I may have a *slight* crush on Sasuke as well, but hopefully I didn't show it. Anyway, I was watching the first episode of season 2 of Naruto at night with my sister, when suddenly we had another black out, the second one this week. Mom and Dad were at a business meeting and Venice and I were goofing off.

"Sakiko turn back on the lights…" Venice complains sleepily. Her vision must be so hazy of watching so much Naruto. She drowsily puts a pillow over her face.

"It's another black out." I mutter. "I'll just put away the DVDs for you." I start picking up the box sets when the voice starts talking to me again.

'_I think it's time_ 'The voice inside me says.

WHAT?

A few seconds later the TV falls down and crashes down onto the floor. I yelp and jump away.

"S-Sakiko, what did you do?" Venice wakes up and jumps off of the sofa irritably. "You just bust our flat screen TV!"

"I d-didn't t-touch it!" I falter. Suddenly books and puzzles fell off of the shelves and I can hear a whole horde of whispers saying 'It's time'

"What's time?" Venice shrieks. "I don't understand, Sakiko! What is going on here?"

I shiver and seize onto Venice's left arm who attempts to shake me off. "It's better if we stick together for fear that it's an earthquake!" Venice seems to understand my logic and grabs my arm back. She yelps as a marble tile almost knocks her head off. She pulls me underneath a built in table, but it somehow vanishes into mid air.

Everything seems to collapse on us as we black out; Perhaps forever for all we know


	2. Not that I care

_I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead…_I kept thinking.

'You aren't dead' the voice inside me says exasperated. 'You're in the land where I came from.'

Eh? I rub my eyes and notice that the scenery looked as if it were in an anime… My eyes widened in horror as I gawk at my reflection in a stream. I was animeized too! "What's happened?" I stutter.

'You're not in your dimension anymore. You are in what you would call "The Narutoverse" now. I don't know why the manga is called Naruto.' The voice declares. 'I can't talk to you right now because I'm doing something in the inner world, but I'll suggest you to wake up your big sister now.'

I sigh and go over to Venice. She looked somewhat like Ino in the anime world. Except her locks had an orange touch to it and she was a bit shorter. "Venice," I say quietly. "Wake up!"

She groans at the sound of my voice and stirs a little. I shake her and she jolts wide awake. She takes a big look at me and herself and screams, "What the *censored* is going on!" I shook my head at her. "Don't use bad language." Venice rolls her emerald eyes as if it didn't matter.

"We're in the Narutoverse." I say, "Which is why we are animeized." Venice looks at me with big eyes.

"That's so cool!" Venice abruptly shrieks. "Oh god, this is like a fan fiction come to life! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen to me?"

I roll my eyes. Of course I knew. She talked about somehow departing into the anime world and she wants to restore the Uchiha clan. Venice is almost shrieking in delight. "I'm so going to go to the academy! Sasuke will fall passionately in love with me and I'll restore the Uchiha clan and maybe they'll want me to be Hokage! Of course I'll be in team 7 instead of Sakura; I'll be the only girl!"

I let my sister start blabbing about her fantasies while I started wondering what I'll do if we make it to Konoha. I'll most likely join the academy too. We might even get a team, canon or not. It would still be amazing either way.

Venice grabs my shoulder. "Let's get going already! I want to be in the academy really fast! I'll pretend I'm not interested in Sasuke because being a fan girl is really stupid!" I roll my eyes and follow her silently to what looked like the Konoha gates. I have only gotten to volume 12 of Naruto, so I don't know the gate guards names. Venice reads super fast so she already has gotten to Shippuden.

I wait patiently as my sister explained that we were from some different village and wanted to restart our life in Konoha t the gate guards. I think she said either Suna or Ame something, not that it matters. As long as we get in it's fine by me. Venice finally convinces them that we aren't spies, and they let us through. My sister grabs my skinny arm and pulls me through the gates.

"You could have helped." Venice huffs, "It was hard to pull all that off." I sweat-drop

"Well I haven't met those guys in Naruto yet!" I complain. "I can only read one volume a week you know!" Venice glares at me. "Ah well, I guess it doesn't matter. Anyway, when I go to the academy, I need someone back at our place to act like a Mom; you know, cook and clean and do my laundry when I'm on missions?"

I stare at her. "Well it won't be me!"

'Darn right!' The voice cheered.

"Well of course it'll be you." Venice says. "Besides you're younger than all the last year cadets. I don't want to put you to waste."

'If I could come out of your brain I'll kick her where it hurts. Try to restore the Uchiha clan now!" The voice basically screamed.

I wanted to laugh at what my inner said, but what Venice said annoyed me. I glare at my sister. "You're being a Sue now."

"What's a Sue?" My sister and the voice ask at almost the same time.

"A Sue is a fan fiction character who is basically an overpowering brat that is faultless. You aren't a Sue, but you act like you're one." I say.

Venice glares at me with blazing fire in her eyes. "How am I being a Sue? I'm trying to be nice to you! We haven't even gotten an apartment yet!" Venice huffs off. "I'm going to talk to the Hokage to go to the academy and get an apartment! You'll do the housework in exchange for living with me!"

The voice sighed, 'I wish your sister didn't come with us.'

'I know right?' I say inside my head. 'I swear I'll personally make whoever chose to bring Venice here suffer…"

I follow my sister to look for the Hokage's office. It took a while but after what seemed like a few hours, we finally found it. It was guarded by a whole bunch of guards, but they were nice enough to listen to Venice's sob story about having our village destroyed or something. A guard leads us to the Hokage's door and knocks.

"Come in." Comes a voice.

The guard motions us to go forward so we do. Venice intentionally steps on my foot when we enter. I glare at her sharply, not wanting a fight in the office.

When the hokage tells the guard to leave, Venice whispers only just enough for me to hear "don't blow this."

I shiver as the Hokage asks, "What brings you here children and what are your names?"

Venice smiles *kindly* at him, but then she pretends to sniffle, "I'm Venice and I came from a village far away from here but it got destroyed. I want to restart a life here."

The Hokage points at me. "What is your name?"

Venice glares at me. "She's Sakiko. I saved her while the village was being attacked."

I give Venice a very annoyed glare. Fortunately for her the Hokage doesn't notice.

"Anyways, I would like to join the ninja academy here." Venice says confidently.

'I hope she gets killed in battle.' My inner says meanly.

I suppress a giggle. "Do you have parents?" The hokage asks Venice.

"No, they died…" Venice says pretending to be miserable. "I really need to restart life here…" Venice gives another fake sob. I glare at my sister.

"Very well, you may join the academy as a first year cadet. I'll let you have an apartment. Lots of orphans have apartments or houses here anyway, what's one more?" The Hokage says.

"When I was in the village, I was probably the third strongest girl there, and it'd be a terrible waste of 6 years if I had to start over again. Could I maybe take a test to see if I can be in the last year with the other kids around 12-13?" Venice asks sweetly.

The hokage gives her a written test and makes her perform a few jutsu. She does each one successfully. Finally he's satisfied and says that she can be with the last year cadets. Venice smirks. For some reason after Venice passes, the hokage makes me do the test too!

I gladly take the test and perform the jutsu. My inner tells me what to do so I can pass. Thanks to Inner guiding me (I know it's cheating but I won't let my sister outshine me here) I passed as well.

Venice sharply stands up when the Hokage says that I passed. "Sakiko doesn't need to go to the academy. She's just going to be a pain in the behind for us all. She whines a lot and she talks to imaginary things."

'I thought she read Naruto. She should know about Inners by now. Doesn't she know that she's insulting me?' Inner mutters.

'Just ignore her. She's just a bully.' I soothe her.

"There are lots of whiney children in the academy already." The Hokage says. "Sakiko is free to go to the academy if she wants. You're apartment is the one with the green door, and the room number is 3617. You will receive 20000 ryo to pay off the rent every month until you are a genin and can go on missions to pay the rent. Please leave the office now. I'm very busy with paperwork." Venice growls, roughly grabbing my arm and yanks me out of the office grumbling.

'Well you got in.' My inner says and then adds sadly. 'I have to leave now. I used to be in Sakura's body but she needs her inner back.'

I shriek in my mind. 'Y-your Sakura's inner?'

'Yeah, I wanted to be in your mind because you didn't have any friends, but now that you are in this world, you won't need me. Narutoverse times are different than your dimension. When Sakura was asleep, it was morning in Earth so I could spend all day with you two.'

'Well thanks for the support Inner.' I say. I hear a faint whooshing sound, and then my brain feels vacant. I'm so going to try to be friends with Sakura, even if she was a little bit snobby.

Venice shoves me into our apartment room. "This place is a dump." She complains. "I deserve something a lot more than this old place!" I notice the 20000 ryo already sitting on a counter, but Venice grabs the money greedily.

She gives 100 to me, and grabs approximately 300 for herself so she could buy ninja stuff. Oh well I think 100 is enough to buy clothe and weapons for myself.

Before I can say anything, Venice says that I have to start cleaning up the house.

I sigh. With Inner gone, how am I going to live with this self-absorbed girl? Oh well, I should be thankful that I could go to the academy.

I tended up that I had to clean part of the apartment room. I had to make Venice's bed and clean up the bath tub. Venice was going to make me clean up the whole house, but she decided to be "nice" and just clean ever other day. I finally finished cleaning the bathtub, but then my sister wanted me to go out to buy some food for dinner. I'll probably buy take out. I took some of the money on the counter but Venice slaps my hand. "Use your own money!" She snaps.

"B-but," I say. "I thought the 100 dollars was mine! I deserve it just as much as you!"

"I only gave you that money so you could buy food for us." Venice snaps. "Why would I give a peasant like you 100 ryo for free? I'm going to give you 5 ryo for every room you clean!"

That was so unfair! I would try to fight my sister for the money, but without Inner's voice telling me what to do I was basically useless. I eventually gave up and went outside to buy some food for the darling princess.

I ended up buying pork take out from the nearest restaurant. It was getting late and I was tired of running around. I walk into the apartment and knock on the apartment door, realizing I had forgotten to take the key with me.

"Stop making that racket!" Came my sister's voice.

"I got locked outside!" I said. "Open up Venice!"

"You're such a dope! Ugh, I'm going to bed." I hear Venice getting up from the couch and based on her footsteps, she went into the shabby bedroom. I sigh and put the take out on the floor. If she won't let me in, I'll just take a midnight stroll around Konoha…

I started walking outside, but I noticed it was raining a little bit. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I've never played in the rain before anyway. I silently walk around in the rain for a while. Maybe I should buy some clothe. I only had around 40 ryo left, and if I spent it on clothe and weapons, I would only have maybe 1-3 ryo left. I doubt my sister would give me any.

Just then, I spot a small girl around my sister's age running in the rain with a pink umbrella. "Ugh I'm so late! Mom and dad will be furious!" She curses to herself. The girl spots me in the rain. "Hey you, why don't you have an umbrella?" She asks.

"I just moved into Konoha. I don't have any supplies yet." I say. The wind is blowing the rain in my face, making it hard to see. After I rub my eyes, I notice the girl walks over to me and puts the umbrella over my head. "Where do you live?" She asks.

"I just live over in that apartment with my…. Erm… sister." I say. "I accidentally locked myself out when I went to get some dinner for us, and my sister is asleep." I still couldn't tell who the girl was underneath that rain hat and cloak. It was covering up her hair and eyes.

"Awe," The girl says. "If you can't get into your apartment you can stay with my family for the night."

I was about to say yes, but a blonde boy is running, umbrellaless, in the pouring rain screaming something. As the boy got closer I realized what he was saying, "SAKURA CHAN DO YOU WANNA GO OUT TO EAT RAMEN?

Oh gosh, I was talking to Sakura! And I bet that blonde haired boy with whiskers has to be Naruto! Sakura angrily hands me the umbrella and walks up to Naruto. "Can't you see it's already nightfall and I'm busy?" She conks him on the head like she usually does in the comic book. It usually annoyed Venice and me when we saw her doing that in the anime."Just go home, I'm already late enough!" Dejected, Naruto starts trudging away.

"Why did you reject him? He just wanted to eat ramen with you." I ask Sakura. Sakura sighs. "He never brings any money. He always makes me pay and I don't want to waste my money like that. Besides I already like someone else." Sakura turns back to me and shakes her head, " Sorry, it's just really annoying how he always wants me to go out with him. Anyway, let's get you to my house. I don't think my parents will reject you." Naruto sighs and walks off. I still support NaruSaku no matter how much Sakura hates him. Oh well

Sakura leads me to the Haruno household. "Where have you been; It's already 8!" Her Mom says angrily. She then spots me, "Sakura who is this?"

"I found her in the rain." Sakura explains. "She's in the apartment over there, and she just moved in. She accidentally got locked out of her room so I invited her to stay with us till the rain calms down."

"Very well, she can stay in your room." Sakura's mother says. Sakura makes a pouty face and then asks me for my name.

"I'm Sakiko." I say. "Thanks for letting me stay at your house."

"No problem Sakiko." Sakura says. "Just don't touch my Sasuke photos or open the cabinets. You can use the shower, but don't use it for over a half hour or the water gets cold."

I sweat drop. Sasuke photos…. I wonder what Sakura does in her spare time.

Venice's POV

After I hear Sakiko leave, I open the door and take in the food. She was such a baby. She couldn't even wait outside. Oh well, I guess I'll eat whatever she got me. I read the title of the food. It said "Pork takeout". Ewe she knows I hate pork! I growl and throw the pork in the trashcan. I eat up the boiled carrots, rice, and tofu though.

After I eat up the take out, (both Sakiko's and mine) I'm satisfied and go to bed. I wonder where that brat is now. She's probably shivering in the rain or something, not that I care.


	3. Teach her a lesson

Venice's POV

Ugh where is Sakiko? I want to eat a breakfast before I set off to the academy! Oh yea, the little dope locked herself outside. I knew she wasn't going to be of any help here. Sometimes I'm ashamed to be her sister. I guess I'll just find some random fruit stand and then buy some clothe before I leave.

Sakiko's POV

I was having a good dream about killing my sister in class, when Sakura shakes me. "Sakiko it's time to go to the academy. If you don't have any new clothe you can borrow my Mom's old clothe. It'd be weird to go to a ninja academy with just a T shirt and Cargos."

Sakura hands me her mom's clothe and goes down to eat an apple while I changed. It was a V neck dark red shirt with mesh. It's pretty cool actually. Sakura had also given me normal ninja shoes.

I notice my stomach is growling. "Sakura, if it isn't too much trouble, could I have something to eat?" I ask. Sakura hands me a crooked pear that was on the counter.

"It's from our pear tree." She says. Halfway through my pear she realizes that it's almost time for the academy to start. She grabs my arm roughly and drags me out the door. I am still eating the pear as we are running through the crowds of Konoha.

"Why are we going so fast?" I ask her.

"I'm never late, and it would ruin my reputation." Sakura says. "Only the best girl can have Sasuke." It's pretty annoying when she blabs about Sasuke in Season 1, but I should be grateful to her, coz she let me stay at her house.

My pear was already eaten, but it would take a lot of skill to throw it in a trashcan while Sakura's pulling my arm and running 49 mph. I threw it at a random bin and it luckily doesn't roll out. I attempt to pump my fists up in the air, but Sakura's holding my arm to tight.

We arrive at the academy a few minutes later. Most of the class is already there. "Look whose late Sakura." Ino teases.

Sakura glare at her. "I'm still three minutes early!"

Sakura seems to notice a small opening in the Sasuke fan girl pile. Taking advantage of that, she rushes and takes a seat super close to Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke Kun, how are you today?"

Sasuke made his usual "hn' sound. Sakura smirks at the other girls, who groan and find other seats.

I looked around. I didn't want to sit with any canons yet, so I'll just sit two rows behind Sakura. A few minutes later Sakura looks at the clock. "It's already 2 minutes late. Where is Iruka?"

Hm, Naruto isn't here either. He's probably causing trouble.

Another 2 minutes pass and finally Iruka and Naruto arrive. Naruto is all dirty and he has mud all over his hands. He had flowers stuck in his shirt. He might have been trying to pick flowers for Sakura but messed it up, oh well who cares.

Naruto attempts to sit next to Sakura, but Sakura makes a 'ewe' face and pushes Naruto off. "Eww you're all muddy!" Sakura shrieks in disgust.

"B-but Sakura Chan…" Naruto says sadly.

"Why can't you see I'm not interested?" Sakura says quietly but firmly. "I'm only interested with Sasuke Kun." I glare at Sakura. She shouldn't dis him like that.

"Naruto, you're disrupting the class." Iruka says.

Iruka turns to me, "You're the new kid right? I thought there were two of you though."

"My sister is late." I say.

"You can introduce yourselves when she arrives. Naruto, you can sit next to the new girl." I almost fangirl faint at the spot; Naruto sitting next to me...

"Let's now begin class."

Venice's POV

This clothe shop is so old fashioned! There's barely anything but dull clothe here! I mean, can't you be a pretty ninja? This is just plain sad. The only decent looking thing good enough for me was this long sleeved silk dress that reached almost to your knees. My blue tights would look good with that dress, but it cost 19245 ryo.

I look around and notice that the storekeeper is stacking boxes and I was the only customer in the shop. "Hmmm,"

I snatch the dress, go into the changing room, and scuttle off without paying. I was feeling generous today, so I returned and put 251 ryo on the counter. The store was so filthy; he actually deserved to have his only high-quality fabrics stolen.

Sakiko's POV

I was taking notes in class, when the door opened to reveal Venice. She was wearing this amazing emerald silk dress, dull red ninja boots and blue tights.

Venice looks angrily at me probably because I'm sitting next to Naruto.

Iruka nods at her, "You must be the new girl's sister. I was waiting for you to arrive so you both could introduce yourselves together, but please don't be late again."

Venice glares at him, "I'm Venice and I'm 12. I like making friends, sparring and jokes. I dislike arrogant people and heat. I don't have that many hobbies, and my dream for the future is not going to b e mentioned at the moment." She smiles at the class. I swear I heard a non canon boy sighing like a lovesick moron.

Iruka points at me and I go to the front of the class. "I'm Sakiko and I'm 11. I like… My friends and playing in the woods… I dislike my enemies and people that are my friend's enemies. My hobbies are reading, writing, drawing, and training. My dream for the future is to become the first female Hokage."

"That was officially the lamest speech I've ever heard." Venice says.

"Her speech was a lot more vivid than yours." Iruka says. "Sakiko, go back to sit with Naruto, and Venice, you may sit in any available space.

I return to sit next to Naruto. I can feel Venice's resentful stares as she goes to sit in the middle row next to the drooling non canon boy that had sighed when she made her introduction.

I tried hard to study in class, but Venice's eyes were basically burning the back of me! I inwardly growl and snap my pencil. I couldn't snap a pencil in the regular world, but I guess I can here.

When class is finally over, I decide to go back to the apartment. I'd much rather stay at Sakura's house, but I didn't want to intrude her again.

I see my sister in an alley behind the apartment. "C'mon let's go inside." I tell her. "You have the keys." I can see Venice's grin as she hands me the keys.  
>"I'm buying the groceries this time." She says. "You go relax in the house." Before I could say anything she runs off to who knows where.<p>

I knew something was up, but I was glad to get into the apartment again. I was sick of the outside. I slunk into the couch and opened up the windows. I guess I'll clean this place up. I don't like shabby places much.

When the windows were dusted, wiped and polished I set off to clean the other rooms. I swept the bathroom and then I wiped the mirrors. When I was done, I decided to go out and buy some extra décor. Flower pots would be nice.

Just as I was about to go outside, there's a knock on the door. It's probably my sister. I open it up so she can come in. In my surprise, there's nobody there.

"Uh, who is this?" I ask. Maybe it was a pranker who ran away. I grabbed the door handle to shut the door but my sister appears from behind the door.

"Why were you hid-"I started to say, but my sister threw an egg in my face. I yelp and land on my butt. Being egged hurts when it's in the face because the shell is very sharp!

"I got eggs, rice, and pudding." Venice says. I attempt to wipe the egg out of my hair and face but it smears instead, good grief.

My sister puts the bag on the counter. "Wow this place looks a lot less dusty. Did you hire a maid or something?"

"Nah, I cleaned it up because it was messy." I turned on the faucet and put my head underneath. "You wouldn't be too happy if I wasted your money."

Venice unloops her ponytail. "Don't expect me to pay you extra because I told you I wasn't wasting any money on you."

I roll my eyes knowingly and take my head out of the sink. I probably should take a shower.

"I'm going to take a nice warm shower. I want you to clean my bedroom by the time I'm done, and I'll give you 4 ryo." Before I could say anything my sister slams the bathroom door in my face.

I feel tears pricking at my eyes. Venice was never like this in the human world! Sure she was sarcastic, snoopy and liked to gossip, but she never would exclude me and bully me like this! I grab a broom and walk into her room. I breathed in and started sweeping.

When the time is right, I'm surely going to take my revenge. Now I have to survive on her and I'll have to deal with her for a while. Venice is a terrible sister. I'll learn how to fight and teach her a lesson.

BONUS:

Venice's POV

I breathed in and out when I slammed the door in my sister's face. It actually kind of hurt me to do this to her but it had to be done.

What now inner? I ask.

_'If you want to go back to your own world you must do whatever I tell you to, even if you don't want to'_ my inner says. '_Your sister probably still believes I was Sakura's inner. From what I've seen in her brain, she still cares for you and is very naïve. Take that to your advantage and you will be rewarded greatly.'_

I nodded. I was going to have to obey my Inner. If I didn't, I'd never go back home. Sakiko doesn't matter. It's her fault that I died and got here, and she'll be the answer to get me out of here.


	4. The scars inside

Sakiko's POV

While my sister was taking a shower, I sat boredly on the couch. I wonder what I could do to get my sister back. I could prank her in class or something, but I'd get caught. I grab a pencil and paper (Okay I know I didn't say that they bought any of those items, but let's just say that they were in the drawer when they arrived at the apartment) and started writing ideas on it. Hmm, I could do something really bad to her when no ones around. She'll tattle on me anyway though.

I hear the shower turning off and my sister yells, "Sakiko you didn't buy any shampoo or soap!" I snap a pencil for the second time today.

"Go buy it yourself!" I yell. "I'm out of money!"

I hear my sister's exasperated sigh as she dresses. "Take 20 ryo, go to the store and buy me some new shampoo." I roll my eyes.

"Fat chance of me doing that," I say.

"Stop being such a *censored* and get it or I'll kick you out of the apartment again." My sister shrieks. "I hate feeling dirty!"

Since I had no pencil to snap, I instead ripped the notebook. I fished out 20 ryo from her purse, that she probably stole, grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>On my way to the store, I pass by Ino's flower shop where Sakura and Ino are arguing about whether Sasuke liked roses or magnolias or cherry blossoms.<p>

"Hi Sakura," I call out.

"Hi Sakiko," She responds half heartedly and then goes back to bickering with Ino.

"He likes roses!" I hear Ino insist as I walk away.

I roll my eyes. I bet that Sasuke doesn't like flowers at all. When I arrived at the local store, I notice the storekeeper yelling at Naruto. I hear the storekeeper calling Naruto things like "monster" and "good for nothing". I wanted to help, but I just shrugged it off. I don't want my sister to get mad at me for befriending Naruto before her. In fact, if she ever found out, she'd tear my to shred and eat my for lunch...

I enter the store and find a luxury shampoo. It'll probably do for my sister. I bet Sakura uses this one too. Her hair is always so shiny. I grab two bottles of it and go to the cashier. When I'm done, I go outside only to notice my sister talking to Naruto. When the heck did she get here?

Naruto seems happy talking to her, hmm

Venice's POV

_Your sister is gone. Go out to the local store. You'll find Naruto there being bullied. You will stand up for him and befriend him, which will crush Sakiko. _Inner says.

"Awe I don't want to walk! I just took a shower." I whine but get up anyway. I wonder why Inner wants me to torture Sakiko for me to get out of the world. Maybe it's the only way.

Just as Inner said, Naruto is at the stand being yelled at by the shopkeeper. My sister has already gone into the store and I see her picking up luxury shampoo in the window. I smirk lightly to myself. I wipe that grin off my face and turn to the shopkeeper.

"Stop bullying him. He's never done anything to _you_," I say. I hide a smirk under my face. "Leave him alone."

The shopkeeper glares at me, "Maybe you don't know because you're new, but this boy is a demon!"

I roll my beautiful emerald eyes. _What now inner?_

_You're doing fine. Just keep up with your attitude and if it works, Naruto should be your friend._

"Naruto's not a demon. You are. Leave him alone or I'll… knock you into that wall!" I threaten. I was just bluffing because I don't know how to fight yet. The stupid shopkeeper actually thinks I'm strong and walks away grumpily. "Heh," I smirk.

I turn to Naruto expectantly as if I deserved something for defending his sorry butt.

"Uh, thanks," Naruto says as if he's not sure what to say. Ooh that makes me so mad! He should be on his knees thanking me!

_Calm down _Inner says _you're doing this right. Just act like a friend._

"Uh well I'm the new girl, Venice. You know the girl that sat next to you this morning? I'm her sister. Want to be friends?" I hold out my hand.

_You nailed it_

I grin to myself as Naruto happily takes my hand. I'm probably his first friend around his age. When I get back to my world, I'm totally shipping him with me!

Sakiko's POV

Why the heck was Naruto laughing and talking with my snotty sister? That's just weird. Oh well, I'll just go home. I start to walk back to the apartment thinking of very nasty thoughts.

What I was thinking: Ooh I just want to kill my annoying sister! How dare she befriend Naruto! It's not fair! Oh god, now I'm acting like Venice. I shouldn't overreact like this, but I'm so angry! I try to hold in the tears, but they keep coming down!

I wipe my eyes on my arm. It may not be the best choice I've made, and might be my worst choice ever, (cause my sister will hate me for what I'm gonna try to do..)

I walk over to Naruto and her. "I got your stuff." I growl. My sister turns her head and looks at me with fake kindness.

"Thanks Sakiko. You can go home and relax now." She says. She's sugarcoating. If Naruto wasn't here she'd dump the shampoo on my hair or something. I hold back a growl.

"I thought I was supposed to do your laundry." I snap. "You said I wasn't allowed to relax until I finished wiping the mirrors, do your laundry and wipe the windows again!" I jab an index finger in her face. Venice looks angry but shakes her head trying to control her anger. Naruto looks at us as if we are aliens. I don't blame him.

Venice angrily shoos my finger away. "You misheard me. I said that I was going to do chores. You only had to do the windows remember?" I growl out loud this time.

"You're a liar. You're only befriending Naruto because you're pretending to be the generous one here!" I throw the shampoo at her and she gapes in horror/shock/disgust i can't tell the difference. It might be a little of all of them. I don't even want to see Naruto's face, if he's even here anymore that is...

* * *

><p>"S-Sakiko what the heck are you doing?" My sister snaps. "Snap out of it and listen to common sense okay? I never did anything to you! I'm trying to be Naruto's friend because I'm a nice person!"<p>

If she keeps talking like that, Naruto will never think she's as bad as she is! I roll up my sleeve. There are a whole bunch of scars (that I had been clumsy and made myself) and showed it to them. Even if they weren't made by Venice, she's lied so many times, although one thing grown ups say, 'two rights don't make a wrong' I still believe in Justice. Many wrongs don't make it right either.

"See?" I snarl. "You beat me up all the time and sugarcoat everyone's butts! I'm not going to let you do this to everyone." As I expected Naruto had left probably around a few lines ago... Oh well.

Venice turns around and drags me behind the building angrily. "I didn't give you those scars." She growls.

"You gave me different scars. They aren't on the outside." I said half angry and half sad. "Why are you making my life miserable here? You were a decent person when we were on Earth!"

Venice looks at the ground. She actually looks guilty. "I have to. I don't have any choice." She's refusing to tell me the whole story. Dang I wish I knew the slightest bit of fighting technique so I could force her to say the truth.

"I have to be friends with Naruto and the others. There's no other way and I can't tell you the reason!" My sister says slowly. "I actually don't want to do this to you, but it's the only way we can survive."

I grab this random pipe i found on the floor and raise it, "Tell me what's going on so I can help you!" My sister shields her face and I can hear her crying. After around 36 seconds of her crying, she stops. Suddenly I can feel her aura changing and she starts laughing like a maniac. I know this technique! Whenever Inner took over my body so I could be good at P.E or something I could sense a dark aura around me!

"Venice isn't telling you anything," A darkly evil voice said. 'There isn't Venice anymore. Just your old friend." But I thought Inner said she was Sakura's? Was she lying?

"Inner?" I said horrified. And I thought Inner was my friend!

* * *

><p>(AN Cliffhanger... I wonder how Sakiko will react when she finds out the inner that helped her in her life is actually an evil spirit that takes over children's minds? I kind of feel sorry for Venice now... Can Sakiko get her normal bratty sister back or will she let her go insane?)


End file.
